Sakura being Sakura
by Joking101
Summary: Sakura fights well during Operation: Destroy Konoha, but the Sound Ninja she defeats gives her a scroll in exchange for her life. Sakura tests the scroll on Naruto, and soon sets her sights on Sasuke. Sakura x Harem. Naruto fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while- I've been busy with tests and stuff. Anyway, to celebrate me writing again, I'm starting a new story. It's like Strange Happenings, but it's Sakura. Enjoy, and please review.**

The sun was shining. It was warm. The sky was blue. In all, the weather was perfect. In fact, it would've been a perfect day if Orochimaru hadn't picked this day (the day of the Chunin Selection Exams) to enact 'Operation: Destroy Konoha'. Sakura shook her head in disgust, then heard a light thunk behind her. When she turned, she was caught by a punch to the chest. Sakura gasped, then rolled out of the way of a kick. Sakura's opponent was a sound ninja. She was tall, with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a long silk dress which showed of her huge breasts (Sakura estimated them to rival her own E- cup breasts). Her opponent's smile grew, then she rushed forward. Sakura grabbed a kunai and took a step back, swinging the kunai at the woman's head. The woman sidestepped, then swung a punch. Sakura dodged it, but the woman made four hand signs. Sakura gasped as she felt the impact- 'This woman must be using the same techniques as that Dosu guy!' Sakura realised. She grumbled, then leaped away, into a secluded cove. Her opponent followed.

"Hello there. My name is Ushina. Please hold still- my chakra is dwindling fast." Sakura held her kunai, but she suddenly felt herself freeze in place.

"What… the hell?" Sakura asked. Ushina smiled.

"I'm sorry, but sound is vibrations, which come from kinetic energy, so I can control kinetic energy. This technique means that you can't move- you're trapped in a dome of no movement. Nothing can penetrate it- not even me. But the move I'm about to use will finish you- it's a sound attack that will increase the pressure in your dome so fast that you'll implode. Sorry about that." Sakura tried to break out of the Jutsu, but she was held firm.

Ushina grinned, knowing that she'd won. She made her hand signs, then rushed forward. Her hand swept forth…

and the figure in the dome exploded. Ushina trembled with her lack of chakra…

BAM! Someone hit her from behind with a kunai. Ushina turned, holding her head, to see the girl, stood above her.

Sakura was now the one grinning. Ushina was on the ground, fear in her eyes.

"Sorry," Sakura gloated. "But you really shouldn't have used all of your chakra on a shadow doppelgänger." Ushina crawled away from Sakura, but Sakura simply swept forward, eager to knock her opponent unconscious. Ushina put her hand up.

"Stop. I see that you are truly formidable. I must beg for my life- I do not wish to die. Please, do let me go. I will… exchange for your mercy." Sakura shook her head, but Ushina persisted. "Please, at least allow me to show you what I will give you." Sakura grumbled.

"Ok, but try anything and I won't hesitate to kill you." Ushina nodded slowly, then unzipped the top of her dress, allowing Sakura to see her breasts.

"Please… partake of my breasts. I'm told that men believe them to be very large." Sakura took a glance- they were indeed impressive. "I will give you a scroll. The jutsu it contains is gender respective- women can only use it if their breasts or ass are a respectable size. Men can only use it if their penis is a respectable size. This jutsu is, for all intense and purposes, a hypnosis jutsu, but not quite. When used on someone, the person will do as you say without thinking about it, but only in return for the sight of the respectable appendage. Interested?" Sakura nodded slowly. "Very well. The jutsu is very simple to use- it's outlined in this scroll." Ushina rolled a scroll toward Sakura. "However, beware. This jutsu can only be used on people who consider the appendage respectable. Most men would consider it, but using the jutsu on women might be… disastrous. Now, farewell." Ushina disappeared. Sakura slowly picked up the scroll and opened it- it was genuine. Sakura nodded, pocketed the scroll, and turned on her heel.

Later-

The attack had been thwarted. Konoha was returning to prosperity. And Sakura was attempting to master Ushina's jutsu.

"Ok," Sakura said. "The scroll says that you have to choose an appendage… guess I choose by breasts. You have to sway it back and forth, making sure that the person's attention is on it…" Sakura read for almost an hour, then wiped the sweat from her brow.

'Now… who to choose to try it on?' Sakura thought. 'I want to try Sasuke… but I best try it on someone else first. Maybe… NARUTO!' Sakura nodded. Naruto liked her anyway, and would definitely look at her breasts. Sakura nodded- she'd try it on him. Sakura stood up and went to look for him.

She found him in his home, eating a giant bowl of ramen. Sakura frowned- she wanted to try this now, but she knew that Naruto wouldn't leave a bowl of ramen. She shrugged, then knocked on his door. A minute passed, then Naruto opened the door.

"Oh, hey Sakura!" Naruto grinned. "Come in!" Sakura nodded and walked in. She followed Naruto into the living room. Naruto sat down at his table and resumed eating his ramen.

"What did you want?" Naruto asked. Sakura bit her lip.

"Umm… can we be more… private?" Naruto frowned.

"We already are private." Sakura shook her head.

"No… I mean… can we close the curtains and stuff. I have something that I want to show you, but I don't want other people to see it." Naruto shrugged, though Sakura could see a perverted glint in his eye, and closed the curtains, locked the doors and turned the lights on. He sat on the sofa, watching Sakura.

"So, what do you want to show me?" Naruto asked. Sakura bit her lip, then took her jacket off. Before Naruto could react, she also took her top off, leaving her upper half naked save for her bra. Naruto's eyes went wide, but he kept staring at Sakura's breasts.

"Naruto… I've wanted to do this for so long…" Sakura teased. She watched as an erection quickly grew in Naruto's pants.

Sakura continued swaying, back and forth, and Naruto kept watching. Sakura smiled.

"Do you like my little titties Naruto?" Sakura asked seductively. Naruto nodded, but then he tore his eyes from her breasts and leapt at her. He planted a firm kiss on her lips. Sakura's eyes went wide. She spread her hands over Naruto's back, then broke the kiss.

"Not yet, Naruto… Keep watching my titties. You like watching my titties, don't you? They could be yours… just keep watching…" Naruto bent down to stare at Sakura's breasts. Sakura kept swaying, then she decided to enact the induction…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Thank for all yours favourite, follows and reviews. Please keep them coming. To respond to one particular comment- in this story, Sakura has E- Cup breasts, rather than having a flat chest like in the manga/ anime. Enjoy!**

"Ok Naruto. Tell me, do you like my breasts?" Naruto nodded slowly. "Good boy. Now, keep staring at them. You want to stare at them, don't you? I can see your erection. Keep watching. Would you say they're… hypnotic?"

"Hyp… notic…" Naruto murmured, a small bit of drool leaving his mouth.

"Yes, Naruto. Hypnotic. They look so mesmerising. Watch as they go back and forth."

"Mes…mer… back… forth…" Naruto murmured, his eyelids drooping.

"Yes Naruto. Keep watching. You like watching. You wish every girl had breasts like this don't you?" Naruto nodded. "Good boy. You like my hypnotic tits. Now, you feel your eyelids drooping, don't you? Yes you do. Let them fall, and with them, let your resistance fall. You want this. It feels so good." A goofy grin spread over Naruto's face as his eyelids flickered.

"I'm going to count from 3 to 1 Naruto, and when I reach 1, your eyelids will close, but you'll stay standing. You'll keep listening to my voice, believing anything I say, but you won't think anything except knowing how much you adore me." Naruto nodded lazily.

"3." Naruto eyelids flickered.

"2." His eyes grew dazed and his shoulders slumped.

"1." Naruto's eyes closed and his head fell into Sakura's breasts.

"Good boy. Now, stand up. Good. I'm going to make a deal with you Naruto. You like staring at my breasts, don't you? Well, you can stare at them and occasionally fondle them all you want. But, in return, you will do as I say without thought. You will call be Mistress when we are alone or it's just us and other slaves. You will fall back into this state when I say 'Sleepy boy.' And you'll crave my tits. Understand? Good. Now, wake up."

Naruto blinked twice, then rubbed his eyes. He'd… what had happened. He knew that Sakura had come in, but… oh, who even cared? He was with Sakura, his Mistress, and he needed her tits.

"Yes Mistress. I live to serve her tits. Please command me." Sakura giggled.

"Ok, Naruto. Walk with me to my house." Naruto nodded.

Back at Sakura's house, Sakura handed Naruto her jacket and shoes and had him put them away. She then sat down on the sofa.

'Hmm,' she thought. 'This is fun… but the scroll doesn't say anything about how far I can push my slaves. Best to find out now…'

"Naruto, strip completely." Naruto instantly reached for his zipper and pulled it down, taking off his jacket to reveal a black T- shirt underneath. He then slipped off his shoes and socks before pulling his T- shirt off. Finally, Naruto pulled his trousers down, stepped out of them, and finally, he took of his pants. Sakura gasped- his dick (being erect) was about 9 inches and was easily 6 inches around. Sakura's lips twitched.

"Naruto, masturbate." Naruto nodded, then grabbed his dick and began wrenching it back and forth viciously. Soon, he was moaning in pleasure and began ejaculating. Sakura watched in awe.

"Naruto, stop!" Naruto froze. "Now clean up your mess." Naruto grabbed a mop and such and within ten minutes had the room clean. Sakura grinned.

"It seems that there's no limit to what my slaves will do… though maybe there will be a limit to people with more resistance… Naruto, massage my feet for 10 minutes." Naruto did just that.

10 minutes later, Sakura's feet felt amazing. She sat back, satisfied.

"Ok, Naruto. You've done a great job so far. Now, kiss me passionately, and if I'm satisfied, you can have a play with my breasts. Ok?" Naruto grinned from ear to ear and nodded. He walked forward slowly, then pressed his lips against Sakura's. Sakura moaned- she'd never been kissed like this before. Naruto crawled toward her, pressed his body against her's and pressed his tongue against her lips, asking for permission. Sakura parted her lips and Naruto pushed his tongue in. Their battle for dominance began. Sakura shook with pleasure, then she spread her hands over Naruto's back seductively. Naruto giggled, then Sakura parted the kiss.

"Well done Naruto," Sakura gushed. "I am very satisfied. Here's you reward- 20 seconds of fondling my breasts. But remember; only by serving me can you hope to lay eyes on my breasts." Naruto nodded excitedly. Sakura turned her back to Naruto, then took of her jacket and shirt, but didn't yet allow Naruto to see her tits. She slowly unclasped her bra, leaving her top naked, then she pressed her back up against Naruto's growing erection. Finally, she turned around.

"20 seconds Naruto. Go." Naruto reached his hands forth and clasped her breasts in his hands; Sakura moaned loudly. Naruto began massaging her breasts viciously, not holding back at all. Sakura tried to stop him, but found that she could not speak. It was nearly a minute before she found her voice.

"Stop Naruto." Naruto stepped back and brought his hands back down to his sides. "Bad boy, Naruto. I said 20 seconds. As a punishment, you have to clean my entire house." Naruto nodded.

"Yes, my Mistress. I am so sorry. I will do as you say." Naruto rushed off to do as he was told.

Sakura sat back, deep in thought. 'So, the jutsu clearly works- Naruto's proved that,' she thought. 'So… why not use it on Sasuke. Naruto could lure him here, and then…' Sakura giggled, dirty thoughts entering her mind.

"NARUTO!" she hollered. Naruto appeared within seconds. "Please go and bring Sasuke here. Make up an excuse. Once he's here, get out of sight." Naruto nodded, then left. Sakura sighed- this was bliss.

Ten minutes later, Naruto walked in with Sasuke following him. Sakura blushed- Sasuke was SO CUTE! Sasuke followed Naruto into the living room and sat down, then Naruto left the room.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, clearly bored. Sakura blushed again.

"Umm, I wanted to show you something…" Sakura began to reach behind her.

"This better be worth it- I need to train. I still haven't mastered my Chidori technique." Sakura nodded, then took off her jacket. She reached for her T- shirt and also removed that, but before she could do anything…

"If you have time for romance, you have time to train. I suggest you train." Sasuke shook his head and left. Sakura sighed, slumped back in her seat, called for Naruto, then had him cook her something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Sakura isn't beaten yet- please keep reading, reviewing and enjoying. Thanks to all who do!**

Sakura sat at the table, eating a bowl of salad. She'd had better- Naruto was not the best cook- but that wasn't what was bothering her. What was bothering her was her failure; Sasuke hadn't even glanced at her breasts! How could she hypnotise him like this? Sakura had no ideas at the moment. Even if she had Naruto hold him in place, Sasuke still wouldn't fall under. He'd just close his eyes. Sakura knew she needed support, but she didn't know who to ask. She didn't want to hypnotise anyone else- she already had one slave. That just left girls… Hinata was too shy, and would be outraged at her hypnotising Naruto. Tenten was always busy training. That only left Ino, who Sakura was almost certain would help her… but she's have to show Ino the jutsu in order for her to help…

Then Sakura had an idea. She's ask Ino help, saying they'd share Sasuke. Then, she'd teach the hypnotised Sasuke the jutsu, and have him hypnotise Ino to serve her. GENIUS! Sometimes, even Sakura amazed herself with her brilliance. Sakura had Naruto weed her garden, then she left for Ino's flower shop.

When she got there, she was pleased to see that the shop was empty; only Ino was in there, stood behind the counter. Sakura waltzed in confidently.

"Hey Ino," Sakura said.

"Oh, hi Sakura," Ino replied.

"Ino, I'm going to lay it to you straight. I have a… proposition for you." Ino cocked her head slightly. "You see, during the village attack, I fought a sound ninja who had an interesting scroll. The scroll is, in effect, a hypnosis jutsu that allow a person to control another person if they are allowed to see a… particular appendage."

"Sounds hokey."

"It isn't. I've already tested it on Naruto, successfully, I might add. He's weeding my garden as we speak. Want to see?" Sakura grinned. Ino shrugged, left the shop and hung the 'Closed' sign on the door. Sakura led the way home.

When the house came into view, Sakura sped up excitedly. When she got to the house, she walked around to the garden and observed Naruto, waiting for Ino. When her friend got there, she looked quizzically at Naruto.

"I'm still not convinced,' Ino stated. Sakura shrugged.

"Naruto, address me," Sakura called. Naruto froze, stood up and turned before kneeling at Sakura's feet.

"Yes, my Mistress. Command me as you see fit. I live only for your breasts." Ino's mouth dropped open like a trapdoor.

"Told you Ino. Come on inside. YOU TOO NARUTO!" Sakura hollered. Ino followed Sakura, slack jawed, into Sakura's house.

They sat down in the living room opposite each other.

"Ino, I know you think this is a dream, but it isn't. Now, we both know you we want to use this jutsu on.

"Sasuke…" Ino mumbled.

"Exactly. Now, I've already tried to get him, but he won't look at my tits. I need help, and you are perfect for the job. Just say yes, and we can get him now." She extended a hand. Ino hesitated, then shook it. Sakura smiled, nodded, then gave Ino the scroll.

"Learn it for tomorrow," she said.

The next day, Ino turned up at Sakura's house with the scroll, and the girls set off for Sasuke's house.

When they got there, they were pleased to see movement inside- Sasuke must be home. The girls smiled, then knocked on the door. Soon enough, Sasuke answered them. Both girls blushed, dirty thoughts entering their mind.

"What do you two want?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to talk to you. Inside," Ino lied. Sasuke grumbled, but stepped aside to allow them to enter. They walked into the living room and Sakura sat down in one of the chairs while Ino stood behind the sofa. Sasuke walked in and sat on the sofa.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. Sakura hesitated.

"Well… we were wondering if we could show you this jutsu…" Sakura saw Ino behind Sasuke, taking off her jacket, shirt and bra, leaving her breasts exposed. "Do you want to see it?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Just show it to me." Quickly."

"Ok." Sakura nodded to Ino.

Ino reached over Sasuke and splayed her hands over his chest. Sasuke flinched, then jumped up, parrying her hands. Sakura rushed forward, pulling Sasuke backwards into a hug. Ino stepped forward, pushing her D- Cup breasts up into Sasuke face. Sakura struggled to keep Sasuke in place, but just about managed it.

"Look at my tits Sasuke. Do you like them?" Ino cooed.

"Stop that," Sasuke replied, killing intent seething from his voice.

"Why, Sasuke?"

"I don't consent to this. Your breasts are-

"Entrancing? Mesmerising? Hypnotising?"

"Hypn…otising?" Sakura smiled- the jutsu was taking effect. She let go of Sasuke and took of all he clothes above her waist. She walked around and stood ext to Ino.

"Yes, Sasuke. Hypnotising. They make you so happy. Just keep staring at them…"

"Stare… Happy…"

"Just stare Sasuke. They make you so happy. Now, call us Mistress."

"Yes, Mist- Wait, NO!"

"Shh, Sasuke. Just watch. Watch the hypnotic tits. They make you so sleepy.

"Watch… tits… sleepy…"

"So sleepy Sasuke. You feel amazing pleasure course through you. You know that you can only get it for our breasts."

"Pleasure… breasts…"

"Call us Mistress."

"Yes, my Mistresses." The two girls looked to each other in utter joy and shock.

"Ok, Sasuke. You must believe everything we are about to tell you. You belong to us. You will do anything we say and in return, you may see and fondle our tits. You will love us and want to pleasure us. Understand?" Sasuke nodded, but he was dead tired, and he fell forward, into Ino's breasts. "Good boy," Ino teased. "Now, wake up."

Sasuke stood up, dazed. Had he just fallen asleep? He didn't know. He did know, however, who he was with- his mistresses. Sakura and Ino. Sasuke couldn't think of anything that he needed more in his life. He dropped to one knee.

"Yes, my Mistresses. I am your humble slave- Uchiha Sasuke. Command me as you see fit. I live only for your breasts." The two girls blushed.

"Ok Sasuke," Ino commanded. "You will be our boyfriend. We won't command you- you'll be yourself, but you'll love us and pleasure us. Do it." Sasuke nodded, then stood.

"Hey girls," Sasuke flirted. "Which one of you wants me?" Both girls said them. "I can't take you both. How about I give you both a show, then we can decide?" The girls nodded. "Cool. Have fun watching then…"


End file.
